1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the decoding of a Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code and, more particularly, to a high-performance decoding method having low complexity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A method of decoding a Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code includes a sum-product algorithm, a minimum-sum algorithm, an offset minimum-sum algorithm, and a normalized minimum-sum algorithm.
The sum-product algorithm has excellent performance, but has high complexity and requires the estimation of a distribution of channel noises. The minimum-sum algorithm has very low complexity and does not need to estimate a distribution of channel noises, but has poor performance.
In order to improve a reduction in the performance of the minimum-sum algorithm, modified minimum-sum algorithms, such as the normalized minimum-sum algorithm and the offset minimum-sum algorithm, were proposed.
The normalized minimum-sum algorithm and the offset minimum-sum algorithm have very excellent performance in a regular LDPC code, but still have low performance in an irregular LDPC code.
In order to improve the deterioration of the performance of an LDPC code occurring in using the minimum-sum algorithm, the normalized minimum-sum, and the offset minimum-sum algorithm, a new minimum-sum algorithm is proposed and a check node calculation method for implementing an LDPC decoding algorithm having low complexity is also proposed.